Talk:Undead Nightmare
'"Leaked" Screen Cap note ' I have no way to confirm the validity of this screen capture, unfortunately. I received it by email, from a friend of a friend of a friend of a RS employee. I don't know if the email headers were faked or not, just that I got it. ShotgunMosquito 01:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) John Marston? The new single-player levels are going to be for John? How's that gonna work, I wonder? Rockstar confirmed that this will be separate from the originnal content and will be accesed through the main menueFryingpan57 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) - JackFrost23 22:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) that's what i was wondering, maybe it takes place before the main game.Soul reaper magnum 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) They may make it as a side, so you can do the main campaign when you like and UN whenever, but the two are seperate and saves are seperate. At least that's what I hope for anyway. Bonobo4 14:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if they make it a separate save, I hope one of the updates increases the number of save slots we have. :D :And what about the great many of us who've finished the game to 100%? I seriously doubt R* will set it up so that we have to play the game again just to get to the DLC. :This one has me confused... - JackFrost23 15:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My personal theory on this matter is that it will be presented as a side-story to the main game, as in an optional series of stranger missions like the "I Know You" storyline. That way, it wouldn't interfere with the game completion percentage. It is a full Story, a completley new Campaign, seen as though John Marston is dead at the end of the real story, this is a complete different thing --Ih8pkmn 19:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Right. But what about people who've already finished the game? R8 can't expect people to do a replay just to access it, nor can they expect everyone to have kept a save that has John in it. :Maybe it'll be a separate set of missions altogether that's accessed and loaded from the game's DLC menu. :- JackFrost23 20:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its gonna be like GTA add ons, a completley new story with a different game save, and marston is dead, why would we play as him - 94.5.237.196 :::According to the article here, the levels are for John Marston. I'm asking the questions I am precisely because I don't understand how that's going to work. This is not my speculation, I'm looking for clarification of info in the article. :::And, like I said, if they make it a separate save, I hope they increase the number of save slots the game allows. - JackFrost23 16:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Or you could also be able play it as Jack. Rockstar is pretty weird about spoilers, they delete comments on their sites that reference Jack or John's death.--Phantom Stranger 22:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I applaud that, actually. I have tried around here to keep spoilers from ruining the story for readers, but some people just can't resist giving away the end. I don't even like that John's character page shows too much information, but ultimately consensus rules... :But I think you might be right that it turns out the missions are for Jack. :They really need to work Seth Briars into UN somehow - what with all his grave robbing and talking to corpses and everything. :- JackFrost23 09:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It could be that he has been brought back with the zombies, but not as..... zombified. Le Rusecue 22:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) An article on UN on a Dutch website (so I doubt including a link would do you all much good) says the mission runs parallel to the "Homestead" missions. I think, regardless of how far along you are in the main game, you can just go to the main menu and load up UN. Same as Rockstar did with the expansions for GTA4 (Ballad of Gay Tony and The Lost and Damned). As a result, John Marston is still alive, since he only just got home to Abi and Jack. 18:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) "Mythical Creatures?" Speculation I noticed on the page for the DLC, it says that "Mythical Creatures" will be added to the game. what kind of mythical creatures, though? Will it just be more giant versions of regular animals, or truly unique creatures, like Jackalopes? Any ideas, anyone? --Ih8pkmn 19:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no doubt it'll be a unicorn. - JackFrost23 20:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I reckon it'll be Werewolves, Zombies, and maybe Undead Horses. Unicorns would be silly in an undead map. ::I know, I was kidding. ;) - JackFrost23 09:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: :: guess what,,,, THERE IS A UNICORN :O 15:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Matty Zombie Marston? You see, what if Rockstar gives a skin of Zombie John Marston, still wearing that outfit, wheezing and filled with bullet holes? I'd say it'd be cool. - Space Maroon. Genre Sandbox link The page says that the genre(s) of this expansion are Sandbox, third-person shooter, action adventure. I totally agree with that, however Sandbox has a link that goes to the Sandbox shotgun that is used in game. In my eyes this is completely wrong as Sandbox stands for genre in this case and not for a weapon in the game. I guess this link should be better: Sandbox If no one disagree with me I will change this in a week or so. - Zomolz 16:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mythical Creatures? Like what? Dinosaurs? No, the Four Horses of The Apocalypse. And Dinosaurs aren't mythical, they're real. Jackass2009 08:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) There are also Unicorns and Bigfoot things (forgotten their names) Sticker704 16:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Unicorns, Sasquatch, Chuprachapra and four horses of the Apocalyspe Spooc001 09:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Game I am hoping that they release it as a seperate game. It would make the most sense i think. I mean Marston is dead and in the Undead Nightmare trailer it sais you will be playing as him. I just think it makes most sense to release it as a new game for like $15 or $20 bucks depending on how long the story will be. 16:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous European pricing? I noticed there's no pricing for mainland Europe. It just says the various Dollars and the British Pound. I have no idea where those prices were pulled from, so if anybody who has a source could find the pricing for mainland Europe, that'd be swell. 21:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No, but seriously, guys. Anybody who has that ability, could they add the Euro pricing? 'Cause I don't pay in Dollars, nor do I pay for my games in Pounds. MelficeSilesius 16:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It sells at 29.99 euro at retail price and also includes the other dlc. And the DLC alone? From the PSN store? Because this article does NOT inform anybody from mainland Europe how much it'll cost them. It just so happens I know from experience that it'll cost €9,99, but that's not the point. The point is, the person who added the prices no doubt figured "Hur... Europ? Oh! Yous mean UK! Yeas, dey use pounds or summin likedat." MelficeSilesius 19:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Octoberfest, I think you made a mistake in the Euro pricing. If not, that's the biggest slap in the face I've seen in ages. I cannot believe Europe would pay just under twice the price of the US. General rule of thumb is 1:1 conversion. So, it'll most likely cost €9,99. MelficeSilesius 18:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) CD release? Will there be a cd release of this content? If so, when will that be released? King16muzz 15:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) There most certainly will be. It contains not only undead nightmare, but Legends and Killers and Liers and Cheats aswell. It's to be released nov. 23 Sticker704 16:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Horror Movie Directors Poe Boll might be Uwe Boll Come to think of it. Poe is possibly a reference to Edgar Allen Poe. Victor Craven might be Wes Craven Johnny Siringo 22:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) 23:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Magic Jackson, if following the directors theme, has to be a reference to Peter Jackson of "Lord Of The Rings", "Bad Taste", and "Dead Alive". Dead Alive is a cult classic zombie flick. If you haven't watched it you should. And watch out for Sumerian Rat Monkeys. Johnny Siringo 00:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The lady authors name is Sarah Rees Brennan. Notice the lack of a trailing e in Rees. Johnny Siringo 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Googling "horror director reese" came up with: Rhett Reese. He is one of the writers of Zombieland. Perhaps Sarah Reese is a portmanteau of Sarah Rees Brennan and Rhett Reese? Johnny Siringo 00:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it would be Uwe Boll as he has not made that much of an impact, particularly because he could direct his way out of a paper bag. Moviemaster1993 19:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nastas I just saw a vedeo and in the begining nastas was a zombie. here is a link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ah7jJL_paI Hunter Steven 05:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead ? I think Undead Nightmare has been heavily influenced by Left 4 Dead 1 and 2. Everybody is turning into zombies, there are "Special Zombies" (like the Special Infected in L4D), the zombies look the same as L4D, and the Multiplayer Mode also include some other things that remind me L4D (like the ability to reanimate other survivors). And finally, can you see the moving hand at 0:16 in the TV commercial ? Just like the "dead left hand" from L4D. You agree ?--Loadingue 12:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) One zombie apocalypse is very similar to any other zombie apocalypse. I can see your case with the special infected, however everything else will be similar because they are both zombie apocalypses. Johnny Siringo 00:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ending Anyone who doesn't want to know the ending, don't read this. Ok, so basically, Abraham Reyes gets zombified and we kill him to save a girl who was just about to be lunch. The girl tells us that it is his fault as he stole a certain mask. She leads us down into where the mask was and tells us to put the mask to rest. After battling through a huge amount of undead, we finally do it. The infection is stopped. John then goes back to his family, a post-apocalypse type reunion takes place and the camera fades out. While a few months later Seth, the idiotic idot he is, steals the mask. The plague starts again. This is the strangest bit. The camera focuses on Johns grave (assuming that the few months later was when he died) and then, you guessed it, he's a zombie. That's it, the end. Uh, so let's see I have to sign it. There. Sticker704 16:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) And then John was a- Wait, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-. Stealth Cl0wn 17:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Damn, this sucks, didn't know this before the ending, kinda missing the human look with human clothes. Woohooyeee 18:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so there is a possibility that this doesn't take place in an alternate reality. After all we never hear from McDougal again. Nor Reyes. The only thing that prove it is an alternate reality is because of Uncle, since he dies of shooting not zombifiing. Sticker704 09:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) We do hear about Reyes and McDougal, in the Blackwater Ledger in 1914. Reyes became a Tyrant by ordering a bunch of people to be shot, and McDougal demanded booze, women, and he beat someone up. While naked. They both really sound like zombies, doing that. Jackass2009 06:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I believe everyone is forgetting about Nastas. He got shot in the face and McDougal says he left his bag with him. So either Mcdougal is more cracked out than I thought or Nastas wasn't dead before he left his bag with him.Exeter17 13:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Does this take place in an Alternate Timeline? I personally think that this takes place sometime during the homestead missions. Since the characters reference the main storyline. Though I do think that the Uncle argument is valid, you have to remember, we are working with magic. Jack and Abagail where zombies, but where turned back into humans when the mask was put back. Also, it looks like that they where healed from their injuries (but with the blood still there). Abby was bitten in the neck but there seems to be no real damage, Jack is debatable though, but the wound doesn't seem to hurt him as he doesn't talk about it nor is he trying to relieve any pain from it. This could imply that the others where turned back into humans, thus conforming with the main timeline. Now, with Nastas, it could be like the Dynamic Event where the person sees a Zombie of someone they love, and think they are alive. MacDOugal could have seen Zombie Nastas, left his bag with him, find John (with Nastas probably following him) and killed becoming a Zombie. So that could explain it, any counterarguments? (Pdidy 15:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC)) Choosing mythical horse Does any one know how to switch between the four horses without the deeds? ---(Shawnee w. October 29th 9:53pm central) you can't I found out that if you want the horse that you are still on but come across another horse then you can capture that horse but right after capturing that horse get back on the horse that you want and go to a saved city and hitch the horse to a post. It then saves the horse as your trusty steed.--Shawnee W. November 2nd 2010 More DLC It is just me or does anyone else think they should release more Single player DLC for RED DEAD Spooc001 09:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) More DLC It is just me or does anyone else think they should release more Single player DLC for RED DEAD Spooc001 09:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) going to assume that the storyline involved with this dlc is not entirely canonical. ralok 18:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) completion glitch After finishing the story the player can no longer complete the treasure hunting challenges, upon arriving at the location of the treasure, if playing as zombie marston, the rocks will be gone and there is no treasure to be had. Meaning no outfit or 100% completion. I have completed the game and when I go the rocks are still there. Deer is there any deer in undead nightmare?undead deer. Zombies? Are the zombies everywhere on the map or just in one part of it E.G Sidewinder Gultch or Armadillo?